


Rose

by Travant



Series: Felannie Week works [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travant/pseuds/Travant
Summary: Day three prompt: Rose
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Felannie Week works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Rose

Felix buried his head in his hands, hiding his face from the redhead sitting across from him. Why couldn’t he outgrow this childish habit of blushing like a schoolgirl at the slightest provocation?

“Well,” Sylvain drawled, leaning back with his hands behind his head and an insufferable smile on his face. “Look who’s come crawling back for help. The mighty warrior on the battlefield, reduced to a lovestruck mess by---” 

“Shut up,” hissed Felix, his voice muffled by his hands and the background noise of the dining hall. “I am not a lovestruck mess.”

Sylvain’s grin widened. “Of course you’re not. You only want to get the nicest gift for your dear Annie’s birthday.” 

Felix lifted his head and stared Sylvain dead in the eyes. “Is that so strange?”

“Well, you’ve declared in front of everyone and their mother that celebrating birthdays is stupid. ‘Only a fool would waste their time celebrating---’” Oh, god, that was a terrible imitation. “‘When you could be doing something actually useful!’ Don’t think I don’t remember, Felix, that you went around not-so-subtly asking everyone what Annette’s favorite color was, back when her birthday came in the academy---”

This was pointless. Felix stood up, his chair clattering backwards. “I’m leaving.”

“No, no, wait! I’ll stop teasing you, I swear!” Sylvain held his hands up placatingly, and Felix reluctantly sat back down, still glaring. “Well, what have you thought of so far?”

Felix stared at his empty plate. “I heard girls like flowers.” His voice was quiet, as if he didn’t want anyone hearing him discuss flowers in public.

Felix didn’t see Sylvain’s insufferable grin return, but he heard it in his voice. “Uh huh. What about… yellow roses?”

Felix glared at Sylvain. “Don’t those mean platonic---” Oh, god, his big mouth. Felix wanted to sink into the floor.

“Well, if you wanted to show romantic affection,” Sylvain said, stretching out the word romantic like the taffy that they sold at the annual fair, “you could go with red roses. Though, sorry, I forgot you’re not a lovestruck mess.” Sylvain wiggled his eyebrows. “Though, if you really did want some action, you could get her tulips. Get it? Two---”

Felix actually left this time.


End file.
